Escape
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Hinata hendak melarikan diri dari konoha, dia lelah dengan aturan klan hyuga. Bergelumang dengan darah adalah hal yang biasa di klan Hyuga, tapi Hinata lain cerita. Ditengah perjalanan melarikan diri dengan Hanabi, keduanya dihadang seorang anbu. Berhasilkah mereka pergi dari desa? #SHDL2017 Main plot by Screwskrup


Langkah kaki kecil berderap lambat dengan sedikit tekanan kuat, pertanda pemiliknya tengah dongkol luar biasa. Tetes demi tetes air hujan yang jatuh dari atap tak dilirik. Aroma tanah basah dari semilir angin yang biasa ia suka tak membuatnya berminat menikmati. Segala harmoni sisa hujan kesukaannya sempurna ia abaikan.

Mulanya suasana hati gadis belia itu baik-baik saja, sampai seorang bunke menerobos ruang latihannya, menyampaikan panggilan dari tetua. Panggilan tanpa disampaikan tujuan seperti biasa, namun entah mengapa terdengar begitu menjengkelkan di telinganya. Firasatnya tidak enak, para tua bangka itu pasti menginginkannya melakukan hal itu.

…

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AR, OoC**

 **[SHDL 2017]**

 **Main plot by Screwskrup**

 **I don't take any profit from this fic**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

…

"Tidak!"

Satu kata keluar, menolak mentah-mentah misi yang hendak dituntaskan bahkan sebelum tetua menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hanabi!"

Itu suara bariton ayahnya, spontan tersulut melihat kelakuan kurang ajar putrinya.

"Misi ini adalah identitas klan Hyuuga,"

"Mata ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa aku seorang Hyuuga!"

Hyuuga, klan pemilik anugerah mata putih, pemegang teguh tradisi. Tipikal warga negara baik, mereka santun, memiliki sikap wibawa dan kharismatik yang dapat terlihat dalam sekali pandang. Tapi putih tak selamanya bersih. Di balik semua itu, mereka adalah klan bermandikan darah, shinobi bayaran. Segala pesanan mereka laksanakan, melindungi, menyelidiki, merampas, membunuh. Hitam dan putih jadi satu. Pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan sangat rapi, tentunya hal seperti ini perlu penempaan sejak dini.

"Ini tradisi, latihanmu, akan ada bunke yang menemani, jika kurang sempurna mereka akan membereskan," dengan tanpa beban tetua masih saja menjelaskan seakan-akan gadis belia didepannya akan menurut setelah mendengarnya.

Sungguh, Hanabi ingin memaki siapapun tua bangka yang membuat tradisi sialan ini.

"Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku!" Hanabi menoleh pada ayahnya. "Melakukan hal seperti itu diusia begini, apa ayah tidak peduli padaku?!"

"Ini tradisi, tak ada bedanya dilakukan sekarang ataupun nanti."

Hanabi mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. Hanya itu yang ada dikepala mereka, tradisi, tradisi, tradisi. Ayahnya bahkan seakan tuli pada hal lain jika sudah menyangkut tradisi.

"Paksa saja sesuka kalian, aku tidak akan pergi walaupun selangkah!"

Hanabi pergi dari ruang pertemuan tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun, membiarkan terbuka fusuma yang telah ia geser dengan hentakan keras. Perintah kembali sarat kegeraman sang ayah ia abaikan.

Seorang gadis berdiri disamping pintu kamar Hanabi, gurat gelisah nampak dari wajahnya yang tengah tertunduk. Menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat, ia menoleh. "Hanabi…"

Kakaknya Hinata, adalah seseorang yang menjadi inspirasi Hanabi. Satu-satunya Hyuuga yang kebaikan hatinya bukanlah topeng. Sudah lama kakaknya tak dianggap karena dinilai lemah untuk menjadi penerus oleh para tetua. Namun dimatanya, kakak adalah sosok yang kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Dan ia ingin menjadi seperti itu, kuat serta baik hati.

"Apa kau diberi misi itu?" tanya kakaknya tepat sasaran.

"Ya, tapi aku tak akan pergi sekalipun mereka menyeretku," Hanabi memandang kakaknya, sorot matanya penuh dengan keyakinan, seakan cukup dengan tekad itu saja ia akan lolos.

"Kakak juga mendapat misi itu."

"Apa?!" terkejut, bagai tersambar, emosi yang tadinya perlahan surut kembali tersulut. "Bukankah mereka membuangmu? Harusnya kakak terbebas dari tradisi bodoh itu!"

Kakak tercintanya hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi, pertanda bahwa dirinya juga tidak mengerti.

"Ini tidak adil…" cicit Hanabi.

Hening, keduanya larut pada pikiran dan emosi masing-masing, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar tak terseret dalam tradisi.

"Bagaimana jika…" Hinata membuka suara, "…kita pergi dari sini."

…

Menjelang tengah malam, dua kakak beradik melompati dahan demi dahan membelah sunyi hutan dekat perbatasan. Hinata mendongak, mendung kian pekat, mereka harus sampai di perbatasan sebelum hujan turun.

Diliriknya Hanabi yang telah menonaktifkan byakugan, lantas kemudian mengaktifkan matanya. Sejauh ini memang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kecuali kemungkinan hujan turun lebih awal. Tapi tak ada salahnya waspada.

"Arah jam dua!"

Tak perlu komando detail untuk memahami peringatan kakaknya, refleks Hanabi melompat ke belakang. Tiga buah kunai melesat saat Hanabi condong ke belakang hendak melompat, beruntung hanya helaian rambutnya yang hampir terpangkas.

Keduanya mengalihkan atensi ke arah datangnya kunai. Sosok tegap di bawah gelap rimbun pepohonan dengan topeng khas anbu. Dalam sekejap telah menginjakkan kaki di dahan pohon terdekat.

"Penyusup…"

Pendengaran Hinata masihlah normal sekalipun tertangkap samar. Tersinggung tentu saja, lantas Hinata mempertanyakan kepintaran seorang anbu. Mereka mengambil rute keluar desa, memang bukan rute normal tapi setidaknya layak untuk tak disebut sebagai penyusup. Lagipula mereka punya bagian paling mencolok untuk lolos kualifikasi 'bukan penyusup', mata putih yang hanya dimiliki klan Hyuuga.

"Kami bukan penyusup!" sergah Hinata lantang.

Sang anbu melesat melancarkan serangan tanpa menghiraukan pembelaan Hinata. Hanabi merespon pergerakan lawan terlebih dahulu, menjauhkan diri mengambil posisi. Hinata yang menjadi target serangan pertama telah menyiapkan kuda-kuda _gentle fist._ Dua lawan satu, sang anbu menghadapi serangan dari dua arah berlawanan.

"Kami benar-benar bukan penyusup…" Hinata masih mencoba meyakinkan disela-sela pertarungan, mengambil jarak agar mempermudah mengutarakan, "…tolong biarkan kami lewat."

Hanabi dipukul mundur, mengambil posisi di samping kakaknya. "Lupakan negoisasinya kak, dia tidak akan mau mendengarkan," Hanabi mengambil kuda-kuda. "Tidak ada jalan lain selain melumpuhkannya."

Hinata memandang adiknya, sorot mata penuh keyakinan yang siap menyingkirkan apa saja demi tujuan. Sorot yang berkali-kali dilihatnya di lingkungan Hyuuga. Ah benar, darah tradisi masihlah mengalir sekalipun mereka menolaknya. Hinata mengambil kuda-kuda. Kali ini ia tak keberatan menyingkirkan orang.

Kakak beradik saling memberi tanda lewat ekor mata, mengangguk lantas bersama-sama melancarkan serangan.

Hanabi tau sejauh mana kempuannya, apa yang bisa dilakukan, dan apa yang belum bisa dilakukan. Ia akan dengan segenap kemampuan melakukan apa yang dia kuasai, menciptakan celah agar kakaknya minimal bisa melakukan _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou._

Taijutsu dan ninjutsu saling beradu. Saling hindar, saling serang. Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang, cakra telah terkumpul di kedua tapak tangan, membentuk kepala singa. _"Juho Soshiken!"_

Sang anbu yang masih terfokus dengan serangan gencar Hanabi terlambat mengalihkan perhatian pada serangan Hinata dari arah belakang. Tak cukup waktu baginya untuk menangkis. Serangan Hinata tepat mendarat di wajahnya, menghancurkan sebagian topeng yang dikenakan. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika kala itu sang anbu tak memakai topengnya.

Sang anbu menegakkan tubuhnya, membuang topeng setengah hancur. "Baiklah, sudah cukup main-mainnya," gumamnya.

Kelopak mata membuka. Iris merah telah aktif, bak menyala-nyala dibawah sinar rembulan yang terhalang awan.

Hinata menegang. "Sharingan…"

Lawan yang masih diam adalah kesempatan yang tak disia-siakan Hanabi.

"Hanabi, jangan lihat matanya!"

Terlambat, sharingan dan byakugan saling bertumbuk, sang Uchiha telah melepaskan genjutsu. Perlahan serangan Hanabi semakin tidak terarah.

Kontan Hinata berlari menghampiri adiknya. "Hanabi!"

Sang Uchiha menghadang dengan serangan."Perhatikan lawanmu, Hyuuga."

Melihat adiknya yang lambat laun kian meronta-ronta kesakitan membuat Hinata tak bisa fokus meladeni serangan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Hinata tersungkur.

Hanabi masih berteriak-teriak meminta tolong. Naluri seorang saudara, Hinata dengan sisa tenaga mencoba duduk. "Kumohon lepaskan jutsumu…"

Hinata menunduk dalam, sudah ia buang keinginan pergi keluar desa, biarlah ia diseret kembali, asalkan adiknya baik-baik saja, itu tak mengapa.

"Kau ingin tau mengapa kami disini kan? Akan ku katakan…"

Pemilik mata sewarna darah hanya diam memperhatikan.

"…kumohon…"

…

Petir menggelegar bersahutan, hujan deras menampar pepohonan, hawa dingin berhembus melalui pintu gua.

Pemuda anbu yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia ketahui namanya — Sasuke Uchiha, merapal segel tangan didekat tumpukan kayu. Dalam sekali hembusan, api membakar. Cukup untuk membuat suhu udara disekitar gua menjadi lebih hangat.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalian mengendap-endap keluar desa?"

Hinata memandangi adiknya yang terbaring tak sadar. Ia bersyukur Sasuke mau mendengarkan permohonannya. Diusapnya kepala Hanabi dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tau mengatakannya dari mana sebab sangat panjang sampai akhirnya berada disini."

"Intinya saja," Sasuke duduk berseberangan dengan Hinata.

"Kami kabur dari rumah, dari klan agar bisa hidup tenang."

Sasuke memandang Hinata datar.

"Kau tau mata ini kan?"

"Ya, kalian Hyuuga," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Mungkin kau menganggap aneh karena telah kabur dari kehidupan terjamin kaum bangsawan, tapi bagi kami sangatlah menyesakkan."

"Kudengar aturan klan Hyuuga sangat ketat."

"Ya, aku tak masalah jika hanya menyangkut kode etik kesopanan atau mengenai souke bunke."

Hinata menghela napas panjang, ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika memberitahukannya, tapi dirinya sudah berjanji dan mau tak mau haruslah siap menanggung konsekuensi.

"Klan kami memiliki profesi gelap. Agar memastikannya terjaga, ada tradisi bagi generasi baru yang telah dianggap mumpuni untuk mengemban sebuah misi."

Sasuke tertegun, tak menyangka kabar burung yang tersebar di kalangan anbu benar.

"Kami mendapat misi pertama, tapi kami tidak mau melakukannya, itu sebabnya…"

"Hal apa dari tradisi itu yang membuat kalian pergi?" Sasuke menyahut cepat.

Hinata memandang Sasuke heran. "Tentu saja karena tradisi itu kejam."

"Kejam pada kalian?"

"Pada semuanya."

"Lalu kenapa hanya membebaskan diri sendiri?"

"Apa tradisi bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja jika orang-orang didalamnya hanya menurut?"

Hinata tertegun, benar apa yang dikatakan Uchiha didepannya ini. Sampai kapan klan Hyuuga akan bertahan dengan tradisi kejam itu? Kapan klannya akan meninggalkan profesi itu? Saat ia sudah dewasa? Menikah? Saat dirinya sudah tua renta? Atau bahkan selamanya tetap seperti itu?

"Bahkan seribu tahun pun perubahan itu tidak akan terjadi."

Hinata mencengkram ujung jaketnya. Klannya tidak bisa terus menerus begini. Tapi…

"Apa bisa?"

"Tentu jika kalian mengusahakannya, lagipula kalian souke, dan salah satu dari kalian pasti pewaris, itu akan mempermudah," ujarnya santai sesantai ia menyambar botol minum lantas menegaknya.

Pewaris. Hinata teringat jika dirinya bahkan sudah tak dianggap. Hanabi masih bisa diharapkan mengingat para tetua lebih menginginkan adiknya sebagai penerus. Tapi jika Hanabi telah menentang, apa mereka tetap bisa menerima tanpa pengecualian?

"Um… kau anbu kan? Bukankah lebih mudah jika melaporkannya pada Hokage dan memberi tetua kami peringatan dan semacamnya?"

Tegukan Sasuke terhenti kala mendengarnya. "Apa kau lupa bagaimana pentingnya posisi klanmu di Konoha?" diletakkannya botol minum kembali ke tempatnya. "Meskipun kami telah mendengar desas-desusnya sejak lama, tak ada penyelidikan yang dilakukan terhadap klan Hyuuga, benar?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke kesal saat mendengar desas-desusnya, dan kini jengkelnya hampir menyamai ketidak sukaannya terhadap para pembangkang. Sayangnya hal seperti ini bahkan tidak bisa ditangani dengan seorang selevel Hokage. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar seluruh Hyuuga. Dan sayangnya lagi, gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya kini hanyalah salah seorang korban dari sistem klannya.

"Jika kembali, bagaimana cara kami mengubahnya? Aku tidak tahu…"

"Kalian bisa membuat perjanjian, tantangan duel misalnya, dan buktikan ada hal yang lebih baik dari profesi itu."

Hinata hanya termenung, lantas mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa wajah layunya membuat Sasuke kasihan.

"Aku mengerti…" lantas terdengar helaan napas berat, "…hanya saja, aku tak yakin dengan kemampuan kami untuk saat ini."

Hening, Sasuke berpikir betapa malangnya kakak beradik ini, setelah kepergian yang pastinya membuat keributan di klan dan amarah dari tetuanya, kembali tanpa persiapan juga sama dengan masuk mulut buaya. Entah perlakuan seperti apa yang akan mereka terima.

"Ada pondok kecil dekat sini, mungkin jika kalian bisa tinggal beberapa waktu untuk berlatih, aku akan membantu."

Sontak Hinata menegakkan kepala. Mendapat latihan dari anbu, bukankah itu bagus?

"Terimakasih," Hinata tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Akan kubicarakan dengan adikku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sepertinya hari-harinya kedepan menjadi lebih menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan kalau feelnya ga dapet. Orz**

 **Saya kehilangan mood dan sedikit frustasi ngerjain fanfic ini, karena berulang kali filenya tiba-tiba hilang, sementara deadline makin deket.**

 **Sekali lagi, untuk Screwskrup, saya minta maaf. Orz**


End file.
